


if i bleed too much, it's my consequence

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Violence, descriptions of violence, yeah eve and villanelle have a really toxic relationship so i tried portraying that okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Villanelle shoots Eve, right after claiming that she loves Eve.Eve survives, miraculously, but she's got no idea what she's going to do next. She doesn't even know if she wants to chase down Villanelle to get revenge or give the assassin a piece of her mind or not. She's lost, and unsure of if she ever wants to face Villanelle and her lies ever again.





	if i bleed too much, it's my consequence

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi i really have to rewatch season 2 because i finished season 1 of my rewatch but like i was bored and i had nothing to do and i haven't written in ages so i like, had to. the title is lyrics from my consequence by hey violet. thanks.

_ The knife plunges into Eve's stomach, twisting and spilling out dark red blood which pools around her body. Her body surges with shock as she looks up with wide eyes to see Villanelle's wide eyes, a crazy look lingering in her pupils.  _

_ "No!" Eve gasps, lunging her arms up to grab Villanelle, but Villanelle playfully darts out of her grasp with a teasing smile. _

_ "You can't catch me, Eve," she taunts, Eve's blood dripping from her fingertips. Then she disappears into the dark, leaving Eve sprawled out on the cold concrete pavement, all alone and lying in a pool of her own blood. _

A loud knock sounds at the door, startling Eve awake from her sleep. She flails around, but the bed is empty. There is no one there. She's been having dreams about Villanelle ever since they had first met, and for some reason, they all end with Villanelle mischievously grinning at her and then disappearing into the dark.

Eve wonders when Villanelle will figure out that she's alive and  _ furious _ . Villanelle had shot her. Left for dead in the deserted ruins. Eve can't even remember  _ how _ she had survived. The past twenty-four hours have been quite a blur to her― getting out of the ruins alive, dragging herself towards her cellphone to call for help― and now she's  _ here. _ In an empty motel room with throbbing stitches in her stomach that hurt with every move she makes.

There's another knock at the door― louder and brisker this time. Whoever's out there is getting impatient. "Coming," Eve grumbles, dragging herself out of bed. She's in a pair of over-sized pajamas from the motel, and she needs to go out and buy some more clothes. The other ones that she has a blood-soaked, courtesy of Villanelle. 

As Eve goes to answer the door, a wave of dread rolls over her.  _ What if it's Villanelle? _ Eve knows that now, nothing is going to stop Villanelle from killing her. No amount of love the assassin may claim to hold for Eve is true. She's a  _ liar. _

Eve glances through the peephole to see a man with a motel badge. She opens the door, and he thrusts an armful of fluffy, white towels at her. "Fresh towels," he says, glaring at her. Eve takes the towels and closes the door― she had asked for fresh towels, after all of the others ones had gotten stained with blood from one of her stitches opening.

Honestly, she just wants to take a bath. A long one. She's  _ exhausted _ from just about everything. After getting back from the hospital (they hadn't been ready to let her go so soon, she had to  _ beg _ and then eventually sneak out), she had gotten a motel room for a few nights and immediately collapsed after changing into the pajamas that they had given her.

So Eve takes a bath. She washes her hair and dries it, and before long, she's standing in front of the mirror, shaking her hair out. She considers leaving it down, but then, perhaps as an act of defiance towards Villanelle, she pulls it up into a ponytail.

Satisfied with her appearance, Eve contemplates what to do next. She has to get home to London, but how is that possible? Villanelle could find her. Eve doesn't want Villanelle to find her.  _ She _ wants to find Villanelle herself; catch her by surprise. And then give her a piece of her mind.

Eve has to go out and get new clothes and a plane ticket home. She's fully aware that her credit card could be tracked by the assassin, if Villanelle is looking, but what other option does she have? 

With a jolt, Eve realizes something. She quickly finds her boots― still slightly bloody and mucky― and reaches into a pocket sewn into the inside of the right boot. A small zip-lock bag holds a few folded bills. Eve shakes the contents of the bag out onto the bed with excitement to find a few hundred euros. It's enough to get her home  _ and _ get some new clothes. Her passport is still in the inside pocket of her bloodied jacket pocket. 

Eve just has to keep a low profile from now on. Find Villanelle, yell at her for a little bit, and then just… kill her?

She can't  _ kill  _ Villanelle. 

But then again, Eve had just killed Raymond, so maybe she really does have the capacity to kill. It sends a chill down her spine, knowing that she's cold-blooded enough to kill a person. And then Eve's eyes are watering and tears uncontrollably spill out before she can do anything about it.

Eve wipes her face on her pajama sleeves. She doesn't have the capacity to heartlessly kill― Villanelle had just set her up and she had to act out of self-defense. How was she to know that Villanelle had a gun and could have done it herself?!

It feels like heartbreak, realizes that she had been set up the whole time. Villanelle― she broke Eve's trust. Eve shouldn't have trusted Villanelle in the first place. Only mad people trust psychopathic assassins. 

Maybe Eve  _ is _ mad.

Crazy for loving Villanelle. Crazy for believing that Villanelle could be better. Crazy for trusting Villanelle. Crazy for growing attached to a cold-blooded killer.

Eve sighs and pushes the thoughts out of her head. She gathers her things in a bag and heads out to check out of the motel. 

The first thing she does is buy sunglasses and a hat. It's not an effective disguise, but it could be anyone's eyes underneath the sunglasses; anyone's amazing hair underneath the hat. Maybe no one else will recognize her, but Eve know that deep inside, Villanelle would. Villanelle would recognize the way Eve walks; the way Eve holds herself.

So Eve picks up a pebble from the pavement and stuffs it into her boot. One thing she had learned at MI5 was that putting the smallest thing in one's shoe could entirely change the way that the person walked.

She makes her way through the small town and locates an English speaker, asking for information on how to get to the nearest airport. The man insists on giving Eve a lift, so Eve graciously accepts.

She pays him in a few euros when he drops her off, and she's making her way around the side of the building, when someone grabs her wrist, pinning her body to the wall.

_ Villanelle. _

Eve sucks in a breath as she takes in the assassin's face. Villanelle has a few flecks of dried blood at the side of her face, but other than that, she seems to have freshened up. She's wearing a white t-shirt tucked into black jeans and a pink leather jacket. Her hair looks lighter somehow― illuminating blonde like the sun― and it makes Eve grit her teeth and thrash against Villanelle.

"You're here more quickly than I had anticipated, Eve. Nice disguise." Villanelle licks her lips as she looks Eve up and down. "Although, you were walking differently. I don't remember shooting you in the leg. Are you hurt?"

"Of  _ course  _ I'm hurt, bitch!" Eve spits into Villanelle's face. "You  _ shot _ me."

"But you're alive, no?" Villanelle says with a teasing smile. "I knew you would survive. You're smart, Eve."

"Let  _ go _ of me," Eve orders, almost so forcefully that Villanelle does loosen her grip on Eve's wrists. Eve subtly lifts a leg and then stamps her foot down as hard as she can onto Villanelle's combat boot.

Villanelle looks down, amused. "That was rude," she comments, looking at Eve. 

"You shot me! You left me for dead! You set me up! Made me  _ kill _ someone! I trusted you, Villanelle!" Eve shouts into Villanelle's face.

It doesn't seem to affect the assassin at all. Instead of reacting, Villanelle grins at Eve. "You trusted me? Flattering, Eve, but not your best move."

"How could you  _ do _ that to me!? You said you loved me, and then you  _ shot _ me?!"

"Sorry, baby," Villanelle says, running the tip of her fingers softly over Eve's neck.

Villanelle's skin is cold. Eve's blood seems to curdle at the touch. She brushes Villanelle's hand off of her and stares defiantly into Villanelle's eyes. 

"What? I said sorry."

"What do you want?"

"You have no idea how boring it was to sit here for the past day, just waiting for you to show up here," Villanelle comments nonchalantly. She pulls Eve's sunglasses off and sets them on her own face. "How do I look?"

"What do you  _ want. _ "

This seems to surprise Villanelle just a little bit. "Alaska," she says. "You, me, Alaska."

Eve feels outraged. "We've been  _ over _ this! I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Why not?" Villanelle questions, pouting. 

"You are a  _ facade _ , Oksana," Eve spits into Villanelle's face. Villanelle turns to surprise upon hearing her real name, and Eve takes the opportunity to wriggle free from Villanelle's grasp. She starts briskly walking away.

"Where are you going!" Villanelle shouts after Eve.

" _ Don't _ follow me."

When Eve looks back, Villanelle is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah there was literally no point in this at all but i like wasting other people's time so sorry.


End file.
